The Battle For Po's Heart
by Tigerius-TiPo-Fan
Summary: this story reveals how viper and tigress fight over po and it ends in a tragedy. The story isn't long, but i did the best of my ability to make the story as good as i possibly could


It was a nice sunny day in the Valley of Peace, though, the Jade Palace above was anything but peaceful.

Tigress and Viper were both outside the Jade Palace staring at each other angrily as the boys observed the display for entertainment Monkey was eating popcorn and he shared some with others too.

"This will be good!" said Mantis as he grabbed a claw full of popcorn and stuffed it all in his mouth.

"This will be a real showdown! Um, we may need more popcorn though." replied monkey as he looked at the guys nervously rubbing the back of his head as he had already emptied the popcorn bowl driven by hunger after training earlier today.

Meanwhile the girls were exchanging words and angry looks as they stood there near the stairway and argued with one another.

"Po is mine! Back off!" Tigress snarled as she barely kept herself from tearing viper to piece's, knowing they were friends.

"In your dreams! That panda is mine!" Viper hissed angrily as she struggled to not attack her friend.

"Okay snake…" Tigress said as she snapped "…you leave me no other choice, prepare to die!" Tigress went in for an attack, Viper dodged the attack and coiled around tigress's neck strangling her.

"Po is mine! He loves me not you! You don't deserve him!" Viper hissed as she tightened her grip on Tigress's throat making her choke and gasp for air.

Po saw what was happening and grew nervous. "Guys! stop them, this is getting out of hand!"

He looked at the guys in hopes they would do something, but they didn't. Monkey placed a hand on Po's back having a grimace of disappointment.

"Po, are you crazy?! This is the best show ever! It can't get any better than that!" Monkey replied and turned back to the fight. The others ignored Po as well, finding the battle between females to entertaining to stop.

Meanwhile, on the battlefield… Viper was still strangling Tigress, who was gasping for air. She finally fell to the ground unconscious as Po interfered and grabbed Viper by her throat from behind her and threw her away from Tigress. Then, Po placed his ear on tigress's chest to hear her heart beat, but he heard nothing.

He started to cry as he was pressing her chest repeatedly as he shouted out in desperation. "C'mon Tigress live! Please live! Please!" Po cried continuing to press herchest as she finally coughed and gasped for air.

"Tigress! You're alive!" Tigress nodded her head in relief at the feeling of air in her lungs. The rest of the guys also rushed over to check on her.

"Tigress, are you ok?" Mantis asked, walking a little closer to her.

"Yeah I...I think so." Tigress replied as she stood up. Viper had managed to calm down and came over to the others.

"Tigress, I don't want to fight you, but Po is mine and you have to accept it. You can still date Tai Lung or even Peng his nephew." Viper said in a calm voice as she looked at the Tiger and hoped she would accept it.

"You! You almost killed me! It's only because of Po I'm still alive!" Tigress roared as she knocked viper back, the boys immediately left them and returned to the safe distance away from them they were before. Po, however, stood between the two girls.

"ENOUGH!" Po shouted out angrily. "Just stop it! Don't fight, I had made my choice the day I met you all for the first time!" Po turned to Tigress. "Tigress, I love you, and I always have."

The battle stopped. "I knew you loved me, Po" Tigress replied smiling as she hugged the panda gently.

Po, on the other hand, kissed Tigress in response to her hug.

Viper had seen and heard everything, and she was so sad and heartbroken she went further away from everyone and looked at them for the last time.

"Well this is goodbye then. Po doesn't love me! I loved him more then anything, but he loves that...that fur ball!" Viper sighed deeply as she placed her own tail in front of her and she bit it injecting all the poison she has in her fangs right in her tail as she let out a horrifying scream before collapsing to the ground completely dead instantly from the large amount of venom.

Meanwhile, in front of the palace…

"I love you, Po." said Tigress said after the kiss. She was blushing a deep red.

"I love you more, Tigress" He replied. He was about to kiss his now mate again as they were interrupted by the horrifying scream coming from behind the palace, from the garden.

Everybody, including Shifu, rushed there to see what had happened. Little did they know they will find their friend dead…

As they arrived at the garden they found Viper in the garden laying on the ground.

"VIPER!" Tigress yelled as she rushed over to her along with the others.

"Everyone, back up and let me examine her!" Shifu stated as everyone backed up.

After a short moment of silence Master Shifu looked at the team in deep grief as he spoke

"It is too late to save her. She… she is gone. I'm so sorry, everyone." Master Shifu finished and looked down at his paws in mourning at the loss of his student.

"NO! VIPER!" Tigress started to cry hugging Po tightly and burying her face in his chest. Po hugged back and comforted her to the best of his ability, the others also cried in grief and sorrow of loss of their dear friend.

A few days later the Valley and the remaining warriors of the Jade Palace along with Master Shifu and the pandas from the panda village held a ceremony for Viper, showing her one last honor.

It was the funeral of Viper, and the ceremony was spectacular! It had fireworks, confetti, Chinese dragons, dancers and many more remarkable things. The feast was held in the Jade Palace and only the pandas, the remaining warriors, and Shifu were allowed to come to the feast. Ping was invited too and Peng as well and all who knew Viper well. Toru the Wolf was also on the guest list.

After the funeral Tigress and Po grew very close, Tigress was shattered from the loss of Viper and Po was doing everything he could to help her through it. Po and Tigress had been in an official relationship for a year now since Viper's death.

Po entered Tigress's room and brought her breakfast.

"Good morning, baby. I got you some breakfast." He said as he placed it in front of her, as she was sitting in her bed.

"Thank you, babe." She replied as she began to eat the food at a normal pace. As they finished breakfast together, Po got down on one knee and pulled out a small blue box from his pocket.

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. It had a big red ruby on top of it and smaller ones set around it, the band of the ring was made from pure gold.

Po turned it to her as he asked. "Tigress, will you make me the happiest panda in the world, and be my wife?"

Tigress blushed as she cried tears of joy, hugging the panda, she replied with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, baby! Of course, I will!" Po smiled and slid the ring onto Tigress's finger gently.

"Oh, babe, the ring...it's beautiful!" Tigress continued. Po held her hand and kissed her deeply in pure joy. "I had it made specially for you, my love" Po replied.

A few months after the proposal, the entire valley celebrated their marriage.

And Viper would always remain loved in their hearts, her memory would live on with her friends, and family who still held her close.


End file.
